playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Goopking/GW Opal HQ Episode 2
Deep Trouble is the second episode of Goop's World: Opal HQ. The boss of the episode is Crankshaft, and the level is a harbor town. Episode List *Swords and Sorcery *'Deep Trouble ' *A Grave Undertaking *Terror in the Treetops *A Chilling Encounter *Into the Machine Environmental Landmarks *Lighthouse *Ship *Pier *Well *Sewer System *Townhall *Plaza *Festival *Island *Harbor Mission Log #'Scouting Around:' Goop must place Bing's markers in specified locations around the level so Bing can scan a map of the level. (Goop) #'Talk of the Town:' King Grex must "interrogate" various guards to gain info about the Festival of Sounds. (King Grex) #'The Key to Victory:' Bing must trail Crankshaft and steal 3 keys from him. (Bing) #'X Marks the Spot:' Goop and Frogrump must investigate a deserted island and locate an old magnet in a shipwreck. (Frogrump) #'Hunger Pains:' Tawnya must enter an old cove and recover 5 herbal spices to poison the food of a local restaurant participating in the festival. (Tawnya) #'Under New Management:' Bing must use the keys he stole to take control of a large tent. (Bing) #'Down the Drain:' King Grex and Frogrump must travel in the sewers and sabotage the fountain controls in the plaza. (King Grex) #'Lighthouse Signal:' Tawnya must climb to the top of the lighthouse and allow Bing to hack the light controls, in order to signal a boat to dock. (Tawnya) #'Cargo Ship Mutiny:' Bing and Goop must board the ship and steal some special equipment for later. (Goop) #'Crane Position:' Goop must climb the crane in the harbor and attach the magnet to it. (Goop) #'The Greatest Games on Earth:' The heroes must each defeat one of Crankshaft's minions in a carnival game to win a prize. (Bing) #'Operation Hypno-Harmonics:' *Phase 1: Goop must vandalize several pieces of town property to start a town riot in the middle of the festival. *Phase 2: Bing must make his way to the central plaza where the riot is and offer up the five prizes as trophies for the winner of the fight. The fight should distract Crankshaft from his musical performance. *Phase 3: Tawnya must climb the crane tower and wait for Frogrump, who will drive a small patrol boat carrying the special equipment from the ship. Then Tawnya must let Bing remotely control the crane and get the heavy equipment ashore. *Phase 4: King Grex must lure Crankshaft down to the harbor to distract him while Frogrump and Goop enter the townhall and destroy all of Crankshaft's music. Crankshaft's minions notify him of this and he gets angry. *Phase 5: Bing must take down Crankshaft. (Bing) Boss Encounter: Crankshaft Crankshaft attacks Bing and Bing gets knocked onto a large circular platform in the middle of the harbor. He then puts on a large musical contraption/backpack (like a one-man band wears) and blows smoke out of his top hat (which is also a smokestack). Phase 1 For Phase 1, the arena consists of a large circular platform with Crankshaft in the center. Around the outside ring of the circle are 5 musical note symbols painted on the ground. There are also three water towers in a triangle around the outside of the circle. To start out, Crankshaft creates a large musical force field around himself. He has 3 musical attacks: *Note Projectile-Fires a musical note that homes in on Bing *Note Stream-Fires a continuous stream of notes and spins around *Note Rain-Fires a blast into the air that causes notes to rain down from the sky In order to damage Crankshaft, Bing must Wrench Slam each of the five musical note symbols. This will lower Crankshaft's force field and anger him. He will begin to charge at Bing. Bing must goad him into charging into one of the water towers, which will empty out its water on him, paralyzing him. This leaves him open to attack. Do this a total of three times. Phase 2 For Phase 2, Crankshaft hitches a ride on a nearby crane and makes his way to the top of the harbor equipment. Bing must climb the equipment and reach the top. The arena is now a thin maze of girders that he chases you on. He will use a charge attack on long straightaways and if he gets close to you, he will either swipe with his claws or, at mid-range, fire a sound blast that can push you off the arena. From far away, he can also fire a stream of notes or a homing one at Bing. In order to damage him here, Bing must once again Wrench Slam the musical note symbols scattered around the platform. Doing this will lower his force field again, angering him as usual. Wait until he skids to a stop after mindlessly charging, and then use Bing's Bing Scope to fire a missile at Crankshaft's musical backpack. It will short-circuit and electrocute him, paralyzing him like the water. Attack him like before and do this a total of three times. Phase 3 After hitting him for the sixth time, Crankshaft grabs Bing and throws him up to a platform on the ship. Crankshaft follows. This platform is a circular one like in Phase 1, but it's very small; about half the size. Crankshaft now has two last resort attacks: *Note Bomb-A note that, upon hitting the ground, generates a shockwave *Triple Shockwave-Crankshaft leaps up and ground pounds, generating three shockwaves in quick succession This round is very easy, even compared to round 1. Just wait until Crankshaft does the Triple Shockwave attack. After he lands, he'll be stunned. This is your chance to attack. Do this a total of three times and Crankshaft will go down for the count. Guards Peckanic Guard.jpg|Peckanic (Small Guard) Bilgerat Guard.jpg|Bilgerat (Small Guard) Brawldad Guard.jpg|Brawldad (Large Guard) Category:Blog posts